1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, a display method, a recording medium, and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seat reservation system that displays how a stage will look like from the designated seat by computer graphics when a user reserves a seat in a concert hall or the like is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-109336. Using this seat reservation system, the user can reserve a seat while checking the actual view of the stage.
When reserving a seat using the technique disclosed in the above-described Literature, the user first designates a seat and checks a view from the designated seat. Then, if the user does not like the displayed view, the user designates another seat and checks a displayed view from there.
Incidentally, a size, the number of seats, the arrangement of seats, and the like differ depending on each concert hall in many cases. For this reason, in many cases, until the view from a seat is displayed, it is difficult for the user to predict how the stage will look like. Therefore, in order to find a seat close to the desired view, the user has to repeatedly designate a seat and to check the displayed view from the seat many times. Such an operation is a tedious work for the user.